


<黑骑士x1D ABO大纲肉>

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *垃圾放送。*大纲肉警告。就是，宛若大纲草稿一样的肉段子。*不是完整的文所以没题目。*极限流水账，极限焦虑，极限欧欧西*私设如山，生子暗示*时间线是初代黑骑士第一战





	

**Author's Note:**

> *垃圾放送。  
*大纲肉警告。就是，宛若大纲草稿一样的肉段子。  
*不是完整的文所以没题目。  
*极限流水账，极限焦虑，极限欧欧西  
*私设如山，生子暗示  
*时间线是初代黑骑士第一战

他不知道为什么这只恶魔想要操他。  
这不是第一次了，在任何一个时间点突然袭来的发情期，他已经习惯了这副身体给他带来的这些毫无规律的惊喜。  
但丁不知道自己为什么会成为一个“接受者”。恶魔多数来说都是alpha——它们甚至并不需要这一套来自人类的性别系统，自带的生理规则就已经足够它们维持种族的繁衍。  
而作为一个“香喷喷的omega”对佣兵或者恶魔猎人来说并不是一件好事，对于大部分人类来说。虽然他并不太在乎这些，他足够强大到几乎没有一个alpha能够对他造成威胁，即便在他面前的是一头恶魔也没什么差别。而且比起那些总想操他屁股的人类，被信息素控制了的恶魔似乎更想要把他直接撕碎了吞食入肚。

而眼前这只庞大的黑色恶魔更想要操他。

他被扼住了脖子摁在墙上，体型上不小的差异使他双腿悬空，他的脸颊因为缺氧而通红，他扒住那恶魔的手挣扎着，他已经很久没有遇到过一只能够将他击倒的恶魔。他动不了，方才受的伤愈合得要比平常慢很多，对方释放出的信息素像是潮水一样将他笼罩。  
他被压制住了，力气一点点从身体里被抽出来，他难受地发出一声低哽，恶魔逐渐收紧的手掌让他的脑袋尖锐的疼痛起来。这只恶魔想要控制他，他想着，几乎从未有一只alpha能用信息素压制他，而现在浸泡着他的气息像是张开的触须一般从四面八方缠绕上他的手脚。它们愤怒并且绝望，它们将他笼罩，像是烈火一般点燃他，很快他便感觉自己的里外都要被股烈焰煮沸，他的后颈开始剧烈地疼痛，陌生的信息素让身体里已经存在的记号产生抗拒，然而即便如此，他依然不可思议地发现自己身体的每一个部分都在为这尖锐而陌生的信息素打开。属于他自己的信息素被强行剥离出来，巨大的空虚感在那一瞬间统领了他。  
他发情了，而距离他上一次无端的发情经历甚至还不到一周。

+  
黑色的恶魔嘶吼着，收紧了手将他摔下到地上。  
他趴在那儿狼狈地咳嗽，他现在甚至没有力气好好站起来。他的四肢发软，长时间缺氧的大脑像是揉成一团的泥浆，情热席卷着他，他的身体早就变得一塌糊涂。期盼，并准备好交媾的穴道里自动分泌出粘腻的体液，它们浸湿了他的皮裤。他有时候恨透了这些东西，恨透了这些控制不了的情热，它们像是他体内洗不掉的印，在每次席卷而来的时候提醒着他曾经丢失过的东西。  
他想把自己撑起来，而恶魔在这时候抓着他的脚腕将他拖过去，他的裤子被撕碎，布满硬甲的手掌抚摸过他已经硬起的阴茎和裸露的屁股，触摸的路径将那些潮湿的水带的到处都是。而他浑身发抖，这些对于此刻的他来说恩赐一般的抚慰几乎让他发出呻吟，他咬紧牙齿，控制住不由自主想要向后靠的身体，他的屁股里流出了更多的液体，它们像是一股股涌出的暖流。那只恶魔在他身后低沉地吼叫着，膝盖卡进他张开的大腿，它将他压在地上抬起他的臀部，随后扯开他的风衣用双手强硬地掰开他湿润的股瓣。  
不……  
但丁低喃着，声音几乎听不到。  
下一刻这庞大的恶魔便捂住他的嘴巴将那根巨大的阴茎操进他的身体，他的身子被这粗暴的入侵撞出踉跄。他的穴口被拽开，他的大脑一片空白，肉体上的刺激与瞬间的满足感冲刷着他，他痉挛着，几乎是条件反射地被这一下操射，精液喷到地上，他的叫喊被闷在恶魔的手掌里变成一种低沉近乎是哭泣的呜鸣。他挣动着，高潮时收缩的内穴搅得身后的恶魔发出愤怒的嘶吼，它短暂地停歇，而猛烈的冲撞下一刻便开始毫不怜惜地掠夺他的内部。他甚至还没从第一波高潮的不应期中缓过神来，下一波干高潮便汹涌而至，他近乎慌乱，他在这沸腾的生理快感中发出尖叫，手慌张地伸过去推拒着恶魔的腿，这已经快要超出了他的肉体在短时间内可以承受的范围。omega发情的身体对于alpha的给予太敏感了。连续高潮分泌而出的大量体液从他们交媾的地方被挤出来流到地上，他的身体自主地反抗着，高潮时期的敏感的内腔几乎受不了任何更多的碰触与冲撞，而黑色的恶魔没有任何一点减缓的动作，溢出的粘液甚至为它提供了更大的便捷。它用那根阴茎撕扯着他，撞开更里的位置。垂下脑袋的时候但丁看到自己被操到明显凸起的腹部，而这只操着他的恶魔甚至还没有完全把阴茎送进去。

+  
为什么啊。  
他在被这个恶魔吸引。  
但丁喘着气，这场残酷的强暴几乎要将他碾碎。而他的身体正在适应这匹恶魔，它们容纳着它，接受它，甚至是那些尖锐而又愤怒的信息素。他脖子后的腺体肿胀不已，他的身体叫嚣着渴求，就好像他已经等待了这场交媾很久很久。  
这不该这样的，他体内来自他兄长的标记并没有消失，他还能感觉得到，在每一次发情的时候。就像他还记得那天幼小的人形胎儿是如何撕开他的腔口挤出他的身体。它们还在那儿，像是块洗不掉的烙印。他的身体不该被一个陌生的alpha如此吸引。  
或许他现在的大脑哪怕再清楚一点，他就能察觉到这股侵略性的气味正在与他体内的标记共鸣。而在这场交媾中对抗本能维持清醒已经花光了他所有精力。  
他快跪不住了，膝盖在撞击与摩擦之下被碎石不断被刮碎，血液渗进石块里把地面染成暗红色的一片。对方大出他一倍的身躯匐在他身上，将他拢进那片硬冷的铠甲，进出的阴茎毫不留情地碾过拉扯他内腔的每一个部分，他想要尖叫出来，他不停抽气，微弱而无助的呻吟从咬紧的嘴唇中钻出去。他扭动身子，但腰腹很快被恶魔握住，下一秒抽出又狠狠钉进去的东西让他绷紧了身子仰起脖子。黑色的恶魔在他耳后嘶吼着，喊着他的名字，用那根阴茎强硬地惩罚着他，想要将他完全制服。硬冷的盔甲跟着冲撞刮蹭着他裸露出来的后背，直到他再也受不了那些冲撞与压制趴在地上，肉体本能的性欲与混在信息素里强烈的感情开始铺天盖地地席卷他，他分不清那些混乱的感情到底是属于谁的，是他自己的还是这头发了狂的恶魔的，恶魔会有感情吗？他想着，在这些操弄中喘着气，直到那根巨大的阴茎粗暴地撞开他的宫口，他身体里残留着的痕迹开始强烈地鸣响。  
不……操！……该死… 出去…出去！……  
他突然挣扎起来，随后他被整个儿翻了过来拽着大腿拖过去，他的脑袋撞到了地面。那只黑色的恶魔用那空洞又愤怒的瞳孔注视着他，但丁还没来得及做出什么像样的反应，随后那恶魔像是要让他亲眼看见似的，抓住他的腰一口气再把茎体撞回了他的生殖腔内。  
但丁仰着脖子张大嘴巴最终发出尖叫。疼痛，厌恶还有恐惧一起打到他的脑子里，随后那些叫声被突兀地截断在他被再次扼住的喉咙里。氧气从他的肺里挤出去，他的耳膜疯狂的鸣响，他胡乱地抓着那恶魔的手臂，下面不断钉入的茎将他的腔口完全撑开，柔软而温暖的内腔承受着残暴的侵略，他看到那恶魔愤怒并且几乎是憎恨的瞳孔。  
为什么啊。为什么它这么恨我。  
他不再清醒的大脑最后这么想着。  
直到他的精神和意识都变成一条空白的线，他银色的项链因为先前地挣扎与律动从他衣服里坠出来，金属在地上砸出声响。  
黑色的恶魔像是突然被击中了，那一刻它停止了所有动作，下一秒它浑身颤抖着抱住脑袋发出痛苦的嘶吼，那些吼叫尖锐地炸开，方才统领的信息素像是碎开的镜子一般崩毁得七零八落。  
它强行将自己从但丁身体中扯出去，化成一团光线在空气中消失。

+  
直到那黑色的恶魔彻底消失在他视线里，但丁把自己蜷缩起来，他甚至没有余力处理自己被中断的情热。痛苦在那一刻彻底统领了他的意识。

**Author's Note:**

> *没了  
*黑骑士死后但丁体内的标记彻底消失了一段时间，直到TV时间线但丁在某次发情期又感觉到了他哥的标记。  
*文中提到的人形胎儿是尼禄【。


End file.
